


Welcome back

by Stephics



Series: KD fics [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Post-Defenders, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: Karen & Foggy find out he's still alive. Matt apologizes for everything that's happened...





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm new to **AO3**
> 
> English isn't my 1st language, sorry if there're a lot of mistakes (I need a beta, I'd really appreciate their help)
> 
> I'm so excited 'cause I love this series and I've always wanted to contribute to the _MARVEL_ fandom
> 
>  _The Defenders_ left a void in my heart and decided to do something about it. Hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

Disclaimer: None of the characters contained here belong to me, but to Marvel/Netflix and its associated studios. 

* * *

 

About a month has passed since the new vigilante group from New York city:  _The defenders_  faced a tough battle against  _The Hand_ , culminating in the destruction of 'Midland Circle'.

A series of events unexpectedly led them to resolve their differences and join forces to fight a common enemy.  
In the end, they met their goal. The war was won, but unfortunately, they lost a member in the process. Or so they thought...

Matt Murdock, AKA  _The devil of Hell's Kitchen_ _,_  was recovering for a few long weeks in a convent of nuns who took pity on him when they found him defeated in front of the steps at the entrance that same night. How did he get there? It was still a mystery.

No one else knew of his whereabouts, but by now, he was given up for dead. It was hard to believe he could get out of the building on time, but not finding his body in the rubble, they still held out hope...

When the healers considered he was in better condition, he was allowed to contact his friends. He didn't want them to remain paralyzed, regretting their loss... He needed to let them know he was keeping on fighting.

None of them were able to hold back the tears of emotion when they learned he survived. He was often visited by his acquaintances, but it was Karen Page and Franklin Nelson who were most attentive to his care.

Everyday after leaving their offices, without fail, they went to the monastery together to spend some quality time with him. By having a pleasant conversation, they clarified any issue that were still being kept hidden. Matt recounted the facts in detail from his own version and his friends kept him updated on everything that had happened during his absence. There was no longer any secret between them.

Even Karen took the opportunity to confess she murdered James Wesley. She was relieved to find out they didn't blame her, on the contrary, she felt encouraged and they reassured her only did so in self-defense. Anyone would react the same way if they were in danger.

Concluded they should take action if Wilson Fisk planned revenge as soon as he got out of prison, after threatening their firm when Matt visited him at the correctional and vowed his beloved Vanessa Marianna would never set foot on American soil again.

And it'd be even worse when he discovers his right hand was eliminated by her. That would infuriate him and use all his resources to destroy them.

They needed to be prepared for the looming circumstances...

-'-

The days passed and after begging several times, he was finally discharged. He couldn't complain, the service the sisters provided was quite good and they promised to keep his secret identity, what more could he ask for?

He thanked them very much for his stay, but he wanted to get out of that place and restore his life.

Karen and Foggy fixed a date to prepare his things and accompany him to his apartment. The latter helped hold him to get out of the cab and also when they went upstairs.

“Phew! Maybe I'll take your advice. I'll start exercising”, said the exhausted lawyer chuckling after have deposited Matt on his couch, collapsing next to him. “Or you'd better move into a building with elevator... Whatever happens first. I see more likely the 2nd option”

“Nah... You're perfect that way, 'Foggy bear'!”, he replied by patting the big belly of his friend and the three giggled like little kids.

“You don't know how much we missed you, partner!”

“Don't mention it”, he paused. And arching an eyebrow, asked “Partner? Does that mean 'Nelson & Murdock' is back in business?”

“Maybe... It's all up to you”, his friend proposed, shrugging.

The blind man smiled at what he said, but couldn't help but feel remorse since he was who dragged them into so many problems. He hated the fact that ended up including his loved ones in the package. He had to apologize one more time.

“Listen: Being locked up there... Without distractions, completely alone with my thoughts during all that time... Made me reflect and—”

“Matt, don't—”, the alluded cut off his pleading with a raised hand to allow him continue.

“I regret the pain I've caused you all... You didn't have to go through this, it's all my fault...”, closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. “I had to listen to my dad. He asked me to focus on my studies instead of learn how to fight like him, to achieve a better future... So everyone would be happy”

“But what about you? You love being  _Daredevil_! It's part of you and that won't change”

“Besides, he'd be proud of you”, added Karen with enthusiasm. “You saved thousands of people!”

“And what about you, guys? The team has dispersed by my actions!”

“But we got better positions. Of course, I wish we could still work together like old times... But if it weren't for this, I'd never have discovered I love journalism!”

“And you almost died for it! You shouldn't have confronted that veteran”, he reproached.

“Yeah. That's right... I may have exposed myself, become a target... But I can take care of myself!”, she replied, feeling confident enough to raise her voice.

“It doesn't matter if you have a bigger rival... You won't be able to fight that!”, he shook his head and curled his fingers into fists with desperation. “What I mean is—”

“Well... I may not have gotten a better job than we already had, but—” Foggy interrupted, standing up.

“You took a bullet for me and I'll never forgive myself!”, Matt argued, taking a deep breath to appease his temper and then hid his face between his hands.

Why is so difficult for him to accept the reality? He didn't regret his actions, after all, his intentions were good... But he lived in his own hell, his mind constantly reminding him he was mistaken, as if he had committed a mortal sin.

« _Purgatory is a place for the dead, Matthew, not the living_ », he recalled Father Lantom's words. And finally interpreted what the priest meant by that.

Recognizing his mistakes is the first step to growth. He had to assume them so he could move on. Strengthen his soul and not continue torturing himself with those negative thoughts.

He may be a new person now, but there's still a long way to go. Must work harder to change his judgment, stop becoming a victim and understand he's not the only one with obstacles in his way.

Karen sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Matt lift his head again. It made no difference to him that gesture, but he knew it meant a lot to them to be able to see his expressions

“It took us a while to understand, but it's the only way you're free and do what you want”, said the blue-eyed girl, feeling how his muscles stopped tensing. “If that's what satisfices you, we approve it and we'll always be here to support you. You deserve to be happy too!”

“Matt, we've talked about this... Now you have allies! Persons with incredible abilities who are also willing to take risks to protect the city you love so much”, the blonde man joined her.

“Exactly! I know you've done it for our well-being, but you don't have to fight back alone”, she agreed. “Just promise you won't do something so stupid again! And if you do, promise to tell us! To help you in whatever we can”, ended up requesting. Both were so afraid of lose him again, they needed to hear him say it.

“Deal”, he guaranteed, feeling much better. Foggy bowed down to embrace him gently, knowing he was still in pain.

“Just one last question: Will you be out again soon?”, he questioned, referring to his alter ego.

“I don't think so, Foggy. First, I should visit Mr. Potter to get a new suit, the other one was ruined... And I have to train too. As you can see, I'm no longer in shape”

“Oh, right...”

“So you can relax... For now”

“I was getting to that! I wish you no harm, but I'm glad thanks to this, you'll stay away for a while from all that mess between drug dealers, corrupt organizations, ninjas, etc... Dude, you needed a break!”

“So be it”, he laughed at how exasperated his friend was.

Foggy smiled broadly and petted his hair fondly after seeing Matt's mood had improved. Then remembered he had to attend a meeting.  
“Oh! Sorry to leave now, but I gotta work”, said checking the time on his watch. “See you later!”

They said goodbye and after leaving, Matt perceived that Karen moved her feet with some disquiet.

It was the first time they were completely alone since the re-encounter and until now, he realized it might be uncomfortable for her.

He set out to say the first thing that popped into his mind to break the ice, but luckily, she spoke earlier.

“I insisted on keeping your loft in case you came back”, said with her left arm lifted to point out the area of the room. “Foggy, even though he was resigned to you not return, wanted to take care of the rent to fulfill my whim... But Danny Rand ended up buying it. He said it was the least he could do for your sacrifice”

“Wow! That wasn't necessary”, exclaimed surprised. It isn't at all what he expected, but they certainly took a heavy weight off his shoulders now that he had no way to pay.

Karen smiled in return, pleased that he took it very well.  
“We bought some groceries, but if you need anything else, you know you count on me”

Matt nodded as he stood up with some difficulty and gave a short tour around the place. He could recognize his belongings were intact, as if he had never been absent.

“Everything is in excellent condition... Thanks for not giving up”

“I’m glad to have you back”, she said caressing his beard, taking care not to hurt him. Realizing her involuntary movement, she withdrew quickly and headed for the door, embarrassed.

“Karen... Wait!”, he screamed and tried to move his aching body as fast as he can, and instead walked with a slow, measured pace; following her from behind, attempting to stop her.

“If that's what I think it is, you'd better not say it”, she suggested, tightening the grip on the handle of her bag; and regretted she didn't leave with Foggy immediately.

“Please... I need to know—”

“Matt... Not now”, she insisted, but it was useless. He's as stubborn as she is.

“I know things have been complicated between us...”, he continued and she sighed, having guessed he wanted to deal with the subject. “But... Tell me if you still have feelings for me... I want to try again”

“I— I don't know...”

He took the hand that was clinging to her purse and tenderly squeezed it  
“You have every right to refuse me, but I must listen if you're willing to give me another chance... I swear this time I won't ruin it”

“That's what you said before and look how it turned out”, reminded him.

“I failed you. I know... I— I shouldn't have chosen  _her_  ”, he said repentant.

“But you did it!”, she let go of his grab, sharply. “You always decide to give your life for her and leave me in second place!”  
A couple of tears sprouted from her eyes and she wiped them before they slipped through her skin.

Immediately, he had a lump in his throat. He has faced great threats, but when it came to facing his own demons, he couldn't bear it. It was just too much

The presence of Elektra Natchios always brought problems just as things began to get better and that affected Karen. He knew it and hated being the main cause of her suffering. But now, he wouldn't hurt her again. He won't allow it

“No... It's not like that—”, he wanted to defend himself, but his voice broke.

“Don't you dare deny it! No matter if you say you were trying to save her just 'cause you felt like you owed her, it's not the truth!”, she snarled with disappointment. “We both know you— You still love her”

Matt was puzzled. It's evident he let himself be carried away by his emotions repeatedly and for the second time he'd be capable of renouncing to everything in order to escape with his ex-girlfriend and take the easy way... But it'd be unwise to presume there's still a pinch of love left towards this being who only manipulated him, judging him without understanding the situation

Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled yet again to calm those nerves that don't generate anything good

“I learned  _The Hand_  was just using her. She resurrected, yes, but actually as an 'empty vessel'. She wasn't the woman I believed I met 'cause, even after that,  _The black sky_  continued with her own plans without any intention of stopping...”

Karen rolled her eyes with annoyance and crossed her arms. How many more times were she going to hear that tale?

“What happened in 'Midland Circle' was the final test. I finally let her go... My feelings for her were buried there...”, he explained trying to make it clear as possible and, at least, get she could rely on him.  
He wanted to hold her hand one more time, but repressed it.

Karen thought about it for a brief moment. He seemed to be sincere. Probably it was true, perhaps he only loved her memory but no longer felt anything for the woman she had become and betrayed him.

Besides, the little time they spent together felt real. He couldn't have pretended it, right? No matter how much he may have faked other things (e.g. being an ordinary person with visual impairment); she was sure the feeling was mutual.

Maybe he deserved one last chance, in spite of everything.

“Then, first you need time to heal. Not only physically, as you thought... But emotionally. It's essential to be fully recovered and then, you can move on...” Matt simply nodded, unable to say anything. “In the meantime, you must understand for now there can't be anything between us”

“OK... So, does it mean you still have feelings for me?”

Karen blushed slightly. “Doesn't my heartbeat tell you? You should notice how my pulse speeds up when I'm around you, huh? That's why I never stopped worrying about you, silly!”

The brown-haired smiled, thrilled to be corresponded. “Thanks for believing in me, Karen”

“To you, for not giving up...”, she came closer to give him a fleeting kiss on the cheek. “Welcome home”, whispered and with that, she went out of his apartment closing the door behind her.

They both smiled now, in the hope to start a new chapter in their lives...

* * *

Tumblr: [@mcu-heroes](https://mcu-heroes.tumblr.com/) | Versión en Español: [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12818560/1/AKA-Gimme-a-break)

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Please leave a comment and lemme know ;)
> 
> (Thanks to _meinhiding_ for motivating me to post this FanFic n_n)


End file.
